Recomposée
by Orienter
Summary: "Il y a des histoires qui s'écrivent forcément mieux dans le sable, au bord de l'eau, là où elles peuvent être effacées vite, assez vite pour que personne ne les lise." Hermione, de fille à femme, d'enfant à héros. Être une femme dans la guerre, avant la guerre, après la guerre. Souffrir et guérir. [Challenge d'Octobre 2016 – Collectif NONAME.]


**AN :** Histoire écrite pour le Challenge d'Octobre du Collectif NONAME qui était "Octobre au Féminin" (le lien vers le Collectif se trouve sur mon profil :) ).

En exergue, nous devions dans le cadre du challenge citer quelques personnalités féminines marquantes. Ma liste:

Parce qu'écouter certains fait peur en ce moment, on ne dira jamais assez merci à Simone Veil. Simone de Beauvoir, pour _Le Deuxième Sexe_. Christine Delphy, pour tout ce qu'elle a écrit. Ce n'est pas hyper "hype" en ce moment de dire ça, mais Hillary Clinton, qui a fait, fait et refait et continue de subir les pires double-standards. Chimamanda Ngozi Adichie, parce que ses conférences sont des pépites. Ursula le Guin, parce que voilà quoi. Aussi, les actrices qui donnent vie aux personnages qui nous inspirent et qui, parfois, sans avoir l'éducation, la culture ou sans en avoir besoin pour être célèbre, essaye de dire ce qu'elles pensent (cc J-Law). Et puis tous ces personnages féminins qui nous ont donner des modèles à suivre, des combats à mener, des personnes à être.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Il y a des histoires qui s'écrivent forcément mieux dans le sable, au bord de l'eau, là où elles peuvent être effacées vite, assez vite pour que personne ne les lise.

 **.oO0Oo.**

L'histoire commence avec ce jour où on lui dit pour la première fois qu'elle est belle. C'est sa mère, qui lui dit ça, et elle ne sait pas encore que toutes les mamans pensent que leurs filles sont belles (enfin, presque toutes). Et puis elle s'y attache. Alors quand on se moque de ses cheveux, il n'y a rien qui blesse plus fort que le rire (celui-ci est mesquin, rien de plus, rien d'autre) qu'elle entend de partout autour d'elle.

 **.oO0Oo.**

C'est drôle, cette magie. Elle se l'était imaginée sous la forme d'une citrouille et d'un carrosse, mais en fait il n'y a pas que ça. Il y aussi les animaux bizarres, les plumes qui volent, les guerres de gobelins, tout le monde porte des robes et les couloirs sont froids la nuit (pas qu'elle en pâtisse grandement, au chaud dans son grand lit à baldaquin, avec les chuchotements de Parvati et Lavande qui ne s'arrêtent jamais, peu importe ses invectives).

Avec les années qui passent, elle se joint aux conversations de Parvati et Lavande et il y a dans ces tribulations nocturnes assez de moqueries pour la faire se sentir un peu mal avant de s'endormir, mais jamais assez pour qu'elle y repense le lendemain.

 **.oO0Oo.**

« Tu te crois meilleure que nous parce que tes amis sont des garçons et que tu ne te maquilles pas. »

Elle aimerait bien leur répondre que non mais c'est bien vrai.

Elle a tout à prouver, avant tout qu'elle est une fille. C'est ridicule, hein ? Mais à voir la gueule éberluée de Ron quand il apprend qu'elle a déjà un cavalier pour le Bal, clairement, elle ne l'a pas assez clairement fait savoir jusque-là.

C'est drôle, tout ça, avec le temps qui passe. Vraiment.

Elle le sent bien, elle, qu'elle est une fille, elle, pourquoi le dire alors, pourquoi le prouver ? Et à qui elle doit le prouver, hein ?

 **.oO0Oo.**

Mourir au combat. C'est ridicule. Elle le sait pourtant, quand elle suit Harry, quand elle reste avec Harry, quand elle tente de recoller les bouts, de ne pas pleurer, de ne pas avoir trop froid, de tout faire marcher alors que le silence de la forêt est tout entier prêt à l'engloutir, à l'enterrer sous la neige et la douleur et l'absurdité de ce monde dans lequel elle a ouvert les yeux.

Se battre. Elle ne voulait pas se battre dans sa vie. Pas avec ses poings, pas avec son corps. Elle voulait se battre avec ses idées et ses convictions. Changer les choses, pas taper dessus.

C'est drôle, tout ça, avec le temps qui passe. Vraiment.

 **.oO0Oo.**

Elle y croit encore, au fond. Elle y croit toujours. Elle sait aussi qu'une partie d'elle ne s'arrêtera jamais d'y croire, que le temps ne la piétinera pas, pas sur ces convictions-là, par sur cette envie qui la ronge et l'oxyde de l'intérieur, jusqu'à ne laisser que la coquille. Et tant est qu'il ne reste qu'une coquille vide, la coquille continuera de crier « EGALITE » à pleins poumons, à pleine voix.

Ce qu'on perd dans une guerre reste au fond de soi, tout au fond. C'est comme de l'huile qui colle aux doigts et le savon qui enlèverait cette huile n'existe pas encore, n'existera jamais parce qu'on n'a jamais créé de machine à faire disparaître le deuil et la peine et le manque.

 **.oO0Oo.**

Il y a les moments faciles. Ceux où le soleil resplendit, où le murmure du monde est calme, où le silence n'existe pas, où l'air est sec. Les moments où les sentiments, comme les arbres, bruissent sous la brise. L'amour, l'amitié, la tranquillité, l'apaisement, le rire du jour

 _(et celui de la nuit aussi, qui est plus bas, plus grave, plus solennel, qui vient de la gorge et des poumons, qui prendrait presque aux tripes, qui coupe l'air et la respiration, qui - )_

, le soupir de contentement. Mais tout ça, ce n'est plus des sentiments, c'est devenu des sensations, c'est ce qu'il reste quand on a quelqu'un à côté qui prend tout, qui décharge la peine et la tristesse, le bonheur trop lourd, le contentement trop léger, qui prend tout ça et s'en va et il reste juste alors la chaleur de sa paume et le chuchotement de ses cheveux, de sa peau contre la nôtre, du sable contre l'eau.

 **.oO0Oo.**

S'il y a des moments faciles, il y en a aussi des difficiles. Ceux où les pieds saignent, avec la peau autour des ongles qui est abîmée, toujours écorchée, toujours à vif.

Ces moments qu'on n'a jamais envie de raconter à personne. Elle aimerait trouver à qui montrer les failles, les écorchures, les cicatrices et les plaies, toutes les plaies à vifs, tout ça ensemble et tout ça en même temps, et puis dire : « _Regarde_ ».

Regarde.

Elle cherche partout, trouve Ginny, Luna.

En rie avec elles, en pleure aussi.

 **.oO0Oo.**

Il faut chanter les morts et la vie dans le même souffle, se dit-elle chaque soir. Il faut chanter les morts et les vie parce que sinon il ne reste rien, pas de volonté. Sans volonté, pas de combat. Ses mains sont fatiguées et elle porte sur son bras une cicatrice que personne n'aurait l'idée de qualifier de belle. Elle a arrangé ses dents mais ses cheveux ne changeront jamais et puis, après tout, elle a arrêté de les remarquer dans le miroir. Elle regarde à peine les miroirs maintenant.

Elle a d'autres choses à faire. D'autres choses à faire et d'autres choses à vivre, pour tant d'autres vies et tant d'autres mondes et tant, tant d'autres sentiments.

* * *

Les reviews, c'est la vie. N'oubliez pas d'en laisser une si vous avez lu !


End file.
